Those Nights
by valancia
Summary: Amerili and Gajeel talk about what changed in the time that they were apart from each other.  And what they missed in that time.  OC and Gajeel Redfox


_**_**Hello people, an other oneshot from me  
>This time I used Those Nights from Skillet<br>I do not own Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Mirajane or Pantherlilly.  
>They belong to Hiro Mashima.<br>I only own Amerili Buinse.  
>This one shot is seperate of my Little Rose story<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember when<br>We used to laugh  
>About nothing at all<br>It was better than going mad  
>From trying to solve all the problems we're going through<br>Forget 'em all  
>Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall<br>Together we fac**__**ed it all  
>Remember when we'd<br>**___

I was sitting in on the second floor when I saw Levy and Gajeel walking into the guild.  
>I smiled; Levy was opening up towards Gajeel.<br>I jumped down from the second floor to the first and I landed gracefully.  
>Rili-chan!: Levy greeted me.<br>Heey Levy, how was the mission?: I asked.  
>It wasn't hard; I almost slept the whole mission.: Gajeel grunted.<br>I smiled.  
>The mission was fun, thanks for helping me finding it.: Levy said.<br>No problem Levy.: I said and walked towards Mirajane.  
>What did you do to those two?: Mirajane asked me.<br>Nothing special, I just helped Gajeel to fit in and Levy to be more confident.: I said dreamily.  
>Yeah right Rili.: Mirajane said and smiled.<p>

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the <strong>__**TV light  
>Through all the hard times in my life<br>Those nights kept me alive  
><strong>_

It was evening and I was lying down in the park.  
>The first stars appeared in the sky.<br>Evening Amerili.: a familiar voice grumbled.  
>I didn't need to see who it was.<br>Evening Gajeel.: I greeted him happy.  
>What brings you here?: he asked me while he sat down in the grass<br>Do you remember the time that you and I had a relationship?: I asked him.  
>How could I forget, your scar keeps me reminding it.: Gajeel said.<br>Sometimes I ask myself what would happen if we never met.: I said.  
>Then we would meet each other when phantom attacked.: Gajeel said simple.<br>True, I might killed you for attacking us.: I said half smiling.  
>I like to see you try.: Gajeel said.<br>But to answer your question, when I look back at my past I can see your face and to get everything back on track, I lie here watching the stars.: I  
>answered.<br>Do you regret it?: Gajeel asked.  
>No not at all, but now I see you every day it's harder not to think of those times.: I replied.<br>A silence appeared.  
>Do you regret our relationship?: I asked him.<br>Yes and no, yes because I've hurt you and no because you was and still are fun to hang around.: Gajeel said.  
>I smiled again.<br>You fit in very quickly.: I said.  
>It's mostly because I helped Natsu kicking Laxus his ass.: Gajeel said.<br>That too yeah, but also because Levy and I accepted you.: I said.  
>Why did you do that?: Gajeel asked.<br>You idiot, because you are a great person to hang around when somebody knows you.: I said hitting his head with my foot gently.  
>I don't believe you.: Gajeel said disagreeing.<br>Why else do you think that Levy wants to hang out with you lately?: I asked him.  
>His face began to blush very lightly.<br>By the way, where is that noisy cat of yours?: Gajeel asked to change the subject.  
>I don't know, I think she is hanging around with happy and Charle.: I said.<br>Suddenly Pantherlilly appeared.  
>Heey Lilly, did you see Alfy somewhere?: I greeted him.<br>Yeah, I brought her to your room, she was tired.: Lilly said.  
>Thanks Lilly, I owe you one.: I said.<br>No problem.: Lilly said.  
>Don't worry Lilly, I'll be home within ten minutes.: Gajeel said.<p>

___**Listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't want to go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<br>**_

When Lilly left, a question flew in my mind.  
>What happened with you, when we broke up?: I asked Gajeel.<br>I didn't changed very much.: Gajeel said.  
>Alright.: I said softly.<br>And you, physical you changed a lot.: Gajeel said.  
>I smiled.<br>Yeah, but in my mind I've changed a lot too, I became more controlled about things I did and I had my mind set on staying single.: I said.  
>Why?: Gajeel asked.<br>Because I wasn't ready for a new relationship.: I said simple.  
>And you were completely ready for it?: Gajeel asked.<br>I smiled weakly.  
>No, a half year after our relationship I found Josepher, but he was even worse then you.: I said.<br>Gajeel looked at me with an unbelievable look in his eyes.  
>You only broke my arm, he tried to rape me.: I said on a dry manner.<br>I hope he didn't succeed?: Gajeel said.  
>No, Natsu and Lisanna heard me screaming.: I said.<br>So you kept your innocence.: Gajeel said.  
>I've lost my innocence a long time ago, when I witnessed the death of my parents.: I said serious.<br>Gajeel couldn't say a thing.  
>Everybody in Fairy Tail lives with a scar, you, me, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Cana, Sylja and the take over siblings .: I said.<br>I know that.: Gajeel said  
>I smiled.<p>

_**I remember when  
>We used to drive<br>Anywhere but here  
>As long as we'd forget our lives<br>We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
>To laugh or cry<br>Those nights were ours  
>They will live and never die<br>Together we'd stand forever  
>Remember when we'd<br>**_

Silence hit for a long time.  
>So where is Sylja now?: Gajeel asked me.<br>He is on a mission, I think he chose an undercover mission.: I said.  
>You really like Sylja right?: Gajeel asked me.<br>Yeah, he is honest and you can see in his eyes how he is feeling.: I said.  
>But it's very easy for you to see how somebody is feeling.: Gajeel commented.<br>I know that, I created that ability through the years.: I said.  
>However when you are down, irritated, pissed off or any other negative emotion you cover it up pretty good.: Gajeel said.<br>That's not true.: I said and sat down in a lotus position.  
>Name the people who can see through that mask then.: Gajeel dared me.<br>Master Makarov, Sylja and Wendy.: I said.  
>Master Makarov can do that because he knows you too good, Sylja can figure it out quickly because he feels that but how Wendy does it, I don't know.: Gajeel said.<br>Maybe because Sylja and Wendy are pretty close.: I said.  
>Gajeel looked at me again.<br>Wendy saw the scars Sylja has on his arms and she was shocked, but when Sylja told his story she could understand.  
>She wanted to be his little sister who loves him most.: I said smiling.<br>And he agreed on that.: Gajeel said smiling.  
>You smiled, so cute.: I said in a cute voice.<br>Only because it's you.: Gajeel said.  
>I know that.: I said<p>

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the <strong>__**TV light  
>Through all the hard times in my life<br>Those nights kept me alive **_

Heey what are you doing here so late?: Another familiar voice said.  
>Hi Erza.: I said.<br>Rili, Gajeel I didn't know it was you.: Erza said.  
>Doesn't matter.: I said.<br>But what are you doing out here at this hour?: Erza asked again.  
>Could ask you the same thing.: Gajeel grumbled.<br>We were talking about the early days, when we had a relationship.: I said.  
>You two had a relationship?: Erza asked.<br>Yeah got a problem with it?: Gajeel grumbled again.  
>Gajeel, be nice.: I said in a chibi voice and hit his head gentle.<br>I'm going home, Lilly is waiting.: Gajeel said and left.  
>Was he like this back then too?: Erza asked.<br>I nodded.

_**listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't want to go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<strong>_

After Gajeel left, Erza walked back to Fairy Hills.  
>I stayed in the park to stare at the stars.<br>I could find the constellations Leo, Cancer, Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius and Nikora also known as the Canis Minor.  
>Lucy and I once had a game called star sighting.<br>The rules were simple.  
>One: "Find a constellation and name it quickly."<br>Two: "One constellation stands for one point."  
>Three:" One constellation may be named once."<br>And the one with the most constellations won.  
>Of course did Lucy win.<br>But I had most of her golden keys.  
>We had a lot of fun.<br>And how was Loke actually doing, haven't seen him in a while.  
>I kind of miss him.<br>I mean after all he is my zodiac sign.

_**Those nights belong to us  
>There's nothing wrong with us<br>**__**Those nights belong to us**_

I laid down on the grass again to look if I could find more constellations.  
>I was deep in thoughts when somebody started to talk to me.<br>Are you still here?: a voice grumbled.  
>Yep why?: I asked.<br>Do you know how late it is and how big the chance is that there could happen something to you?: the voice grumbled.  
>Since when are you so protective over me, Gajeel?: I asked.<br>Since I promised Sylja to watch over you when he is gone.: Gajeel said softly.  
>I smiled.<br>Why don't you go home?: Gajeel asked.  
>Rilla is back.: I said simple.<br>So?: Gajeel asked, not knowing what I tried to make him see.  
>Rilla wanted to sleep in the guild.: I said trying to give a hint.<br>Ooh.: Gajeel said.  
>So before it's dawn again I can't go back.: I said.<br>Why don't you sleep at bunny girl's place?: Gajeel asked.  
>She doesn't like it very much when I sleep over, as you know I'm not very happy when somebody wakes me up in the early morning with a huge smile on their face.: I said.<br>And why aren't you sleeping somewhere else?: Gajeel asked.  
>I don't know.: I said staring of in the distant.<br>Come with me.: Gajeel said.  
>Why should I do that?: I asked teasing.<br>Do you want to get raped again?: Gajeel pointed out.  
>Good point.: I said and got up.<br>Together we walked to Gajeel's place.  
><em><strong><br>I remember when  
>We used to laugh<br>And now I wish those nights would last**_

Don't mind the mess in here, Lilly and I didn't had a chance to clean this place up.: Gajeel said.  
>It doesn't matter.: I said.<br>Good evening Amerili.: Lilly said.  
>Evening Lilly and how many times did I said that you can call me Rili?: I commented.<br>I'm sorry, it's because Edo-you.: Lilly said.  
>I've noticed it.: I said jokily.<br>She was really one pain in the ass.: Gajeel commented.  
>She wasn't easy, I give you that but behind that mask was a nice girl who actually cared about the exceeds and humans.: Lilly said.<br>I didn't saw that side of her when she tried to kick me into the next week!.:Gajeel said.  
>She was the right hand of Erza Knightwalker, of course she had to fight you together with Lilly.: I replied.<br>But she was even tougher than Knightwalker.: Gajeel said.  
>I know that Edo-me was stronger and prettier than I am.: I started but Gajeel cut me off.<br>Like hell she was, however you have something that she didn't had.: Gajeel said.  
>What then?: Lilly asked.<br>Rili has an ability to get the best out of a person.: Gajeel said.  
>I started to blush a bit.<br>Ahh, she looks cute when she blush.: Lilly said.  
>I'm not cute!.: I exclaimed and blushed some more.<br>Ooh yes you are.: Gajeel said grinning like an idiot.

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the <strong>__**TV light  
>Through all the hard times in my life<br>Those nights kept me alive**_

__After a hour discussing if I was cute or not I walked to Gajeel's refrigerator to grab something to eat.  
>I haven't eat something since the lunch break at one o'clock.<br>But when I opened the refrigerator all I saw was old leftovers.  
>Gajeel do you have something decent to eat?: I asked.<br>No sorry, the last time we did groceries was a week ago.: Gajeel said.  
>Ooh alright, well I'm gonna search for something to make a decent meal from.: I said hoping I could find something.<br>Hungry?: Lilly asked.  
>Well I haven't any dinner yet, I was the whole time in the park but do you want some too?: I replied.<br>Lilly looked at Gajeel.  
>She can cook quite good.: Gajeel said to I think reassure Lilly.<br>As long it isn't spicy, I can handle it.: Lilly said.  
>Ooh you don't have to worry about that.: I said plainly.<br>She can't handle spicy food very well.: Gajeel said.  
>I could hear the smile in his voice, like he recalled the last time I ate something very spicy.<br>Ooh god, you're thinking about that day aren't you?: I asked.  
>Of course how could I forget a day like that.: Gajeel said.<br>And a flashback started when I remembered that day.

_**listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't want to go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<strong>__**  
><strong>_  
><em>It was a nice day in June when I first visited Gajeel's place.<br>It was a nice change because normally we would meet up somewhere in Freesia town.  
>He said that he wanted me to come over his place to have some dinner.<br>I accepted it gladly.  
>He made dinner himself.<br>I asked him multiple times if he needed some help, but the stubborn person he was and still is he said that he didn't need some help.  
>After a half hour wondering in his bookshelf, he said that dinner was done.<br>I sat down and I got a plate with rice and a sauce I didn't knew.  
>He called it "Gajeel Surprising Meal".<br>And I know now why he didn't want me to help him.  
>I took one bite and I ran to the sink to drink some water.<br>It was so spicy that it actually hurt me so badly that I thought I had blisters in my throat.  
>Of course water didn't work, it only made it worse.<br>Gajeel walked while he was laughing his ass off to the refrigerator to grab a glass of milk.  
>He handed me the glass milk and I drank it away in one sip.<br>Then Gajeel had to ask that question.  
>"Do you want another bite?"<br>I didn't knew I could kick somebody that hard._

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the <strong>__**TV light  
>Through all the hard times in my life<br>Those nights kept me alive**_

__I still can't think of every ingredient you used.: I commented.  
>That's my secret.: Gajeel said.<br>After a good fifteen minutes searching for food I found something I could work with.  
>It was quick, simple and delicious.<br>I made in 30 minutes grilled salmon with teriyaki sauce.  
>Lilly complemented me on my way of cooking.<br>It wasn't much of a big deal.: I said.

_**listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't want to go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<strong>_

After talking rubbish with Gajeel we turned in for bed.  
>And Gajeel told me that he will take the couch.<br>Of course I disagreed big time with him.  
>And we argued for at least one hour about it.<br>Until Lilly said that we both had to shut up.  
>You look like an older couple when you argue like that.: Lilly said.<br>I call dibs on the couch.: I said quickly and placed myself on it.  
>Like hell you will, I'm gonna sleep on the couch and no more arguing.: Gajeel said and picked me up in bridal style.<br>He threw me on his bed.  
>You are gonna stay here for this night.: Gajeel said.<br>I began to pout.  
>And that doesn't work on me.: Gajeel said.<br>I couldn't win against him, mostly because he knew that I need a bed to sleep on or else I'm staying up until the break of dawn.  
>I drifted slowly into sleep.<br>Dreaming about the moment I could sleep in my own bed without the noise I hear because Rilla and Natsu have to sleep in the guild.

_**Those nights belong to us  
>There's nothing wrong<strong>_


End file.
